Chacun son tour
by lilicat
Summary: En rentrant chez lui ce soir, Sasuke n'avait qu'une envie : se faire un plateau repas devant la télé. Mais tout va changer quand il va voir Itachi...


**Titre :** Chacun son tour.

**Crédits** : Tous les personnages appartiennent à M. Kishimoto.

**Rating** : K

**Genre** : Family / Drame.

**Résumé** : En rentrant chez lui ce soir, Sasuke n'avait qu'une envie : se faire un plateau repas devant la télé. Mais tout va changer quand il va voir Itachi...

Cet OS est rédigé pour un jeu du FoF. Il fallait écrire sur le thème : Réconfort en une heure.

* * *

**Chacun son tour.**

Poussant la porte de l'appartement qu'il partageait avec son frère aîné, Sasuke entra enfin chez lui. Sa journée avait été longue, très longue... Le comptable de la petite société où il travaillait était tombé malade, laissant à sa charge la vérification laborieuse et difficile des livres de compte des années précédentes. Il avait donc passé des heures à s'abîmer les yeux sur des rapports comptables à peine compréhensibles.

S'il n'y avait eu que ça, ça aurait encore pu aller. Mais hélas sa charge de travail personnelle devait elle aussi être accomplie. Et malgré l'aide de son collègue et ami, Néji, il avait quand même dû abattre le travail de deux personnes. Et tout ça, sans compter évidement, le harcèlement habituel de ses collègues féminines qui s'obstinaient à ne pas comprendre qu'elles n'avaient pas la moindre chance de rentrer dans ses pantalons, la place étant déjà prise par un blond possessif, très possessif.

A l'heure actuelle, Sasuke n'avait donc plus qu'une envie : s'avachir dans son canapé devant un bon film et surtout, surtout ne plus bouger. Se débarrassant de son manteau et de ses chaussures, le jeune homme laissa tomber son attaché-case sur le sol du vestibule et entra dans le séjour ouvert sur la cuisine. D'une main lasse il se massa la nuque, détendant ses muscles courbaturés par des heures à fixer un écran d'ordinateur.

Un fin sourire orna ses traits alors qu'il songeait que ce soir, il avait l'appartement pour lui seul, Itachi devant passer la soirée avec des amis. Bien décidé à en profiter, Sasuke sortit du frigo de quoi grignoter et posa le tout sur un plateau avec quelques boissons. Tout en sifflotant doucement, il se saisit de son futur repas et se dirigea d'un pas tranquille vers le canapé. Du bout du coude, il alluma la lumière et sursauta violemment en voyant une silhouette parfaitement reconnaissable sur le sofa.

- Aniki ?

Itachi tourna lentement la tête vers son petit frère qui s'approcha de lui, un plateau bien garni entre les mains.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais que tu devais passer la soirée avec Yahiko et les autres.

- Annulé, chuchota l'aîné des deux frères.

Sasuke posa un regard soucieux sur son grand frère qui affichait une mine sinistre, ses yeux rougis et gonflés témoignant de sa détresse. Faisant mentalement une croix sur sa soirée pépère, le plus jeune posa son plateau repas sur un coin de la table basse et s'assit sur celle-ci juste en face de son aîné. Tendant une main douce vers les joues pâles et baignées de larmes, il demanda doucement :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Itachi ferma les yeux sous la douce caresse prodiguée par son cadet, se mordillant les lèvres pour retenir les sanglots qui lui serraient la gorge. Il ne voulait pas embêter Sasuke avec ses problèmes, c'était lui l'aîné, c'était à lui de soutenir son frère et non l'inverse. Pourtant, là, maintenant, il n'avait qu'une envie : se recroqueviller sur le sol et pleurer comme l'enfant qu'il n'était plus depuis longtemps.

Depuis la mort, dans un accident de voiture, de leurs parents quelques années auparavant, c'était lui qui s'occupait de son petit frère, s'assurant qu'il ne manque de rien et ait tout ce qu'il puisse désirer, lui assurant un avenir. Il n'avait plus compté sur personne depuis, portant seul la lourde charge de chef de famille. Il avait mis un point d'honneur à être là à chaque tournant de la vie de son cadet, le consolant quand nécessaire, l'encourageant dans ses choix.

Mais là, Itachi n'avait plus envie d'être fort. Il voulait, l'espace d'un instant, être celui qu'on réconforte. Levant les yeux il affronta le regard soucieux de son cadet, ne pouvant retenir quelques perles cristallines qui tombèrent sur ses joues pâles.

- Sasuke...

Ce n'était qu'un murmure, un appel à l'aide à peine audible. Et pourtant, son petit frère l'entendit et sans un mot le prit dans ses bras.

Itachi sentit les bras fins mais musculeux de son cadet s'enrouler fermement autour de son torse, et les mains de celui-ci lui caresser tendrement le dos. Posant son front sur l'épaule qui lui était offerte, pour la première fois depuis des années, Itachi laissa sa peine le submerger entièrement en sanglots bruyants.

- Tachi... souffla doucement Sasuke, bouleversé par le chagrin de son grand frère.

Sans lâcher la silhouette déliée de son aîné, Sasuke se déplaça jusqu'à s'asseoir sur le canapé, juste à côté d'Itachi. Avec toute la douceur dont il était capable, il l'allongea sur le sofa, posant sa tête sur ses genoux. Itachi blottit son visage dans le ventre de son petit frère, enserrant sa taille de toutes ses forces, mouillant de larmes la chemise de celui-ci. Les doigts fins du plus jeune caressèrent tendrement les longues mèches noires du jeune homme éploré.

Itachi pleura longuement dans les bras de son petit frère, y déversant tout son chagrin, toute sa détresse. Sasuke ne posa pas la moindre question, réconfortant du mieux qu'il pouvait son aîné comme lui-même l'avait été tant de fois. Il le berça doucement, ses mains et ses doigts naviguant avec tendresse sur le corps secoué de sanglots, fredonnant une mélodie que leur mère leur chantait pour les calmer quand ils faisaient des cauchemars.

Combien de temps restèrent-ils ainsi, enlacés sur le canapé ? Aucun deux n'aurait su le dire au juste. Peu à peu les pleurs d'Itachi se tarirent, les douces attentions de Sasuke ne cessant cependant pas. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il fut sûr que son frère s'était calmé, que Sasuke osa demander :

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Il sentit clairement le corps d'Itachi se tendre dans ses bras avant que celui-ci ne réponde finalement :

- Yahiko est malade...

Sasuke attendit patiemment la suite, sachant que son frère ne se mettrait pas dans un tel état si celui qui était son meilleur ami n'avait qu'un simple rhume.

- Il... Il a... Il est séropositif... Il l'a découvert la semaine dernière... Et... Et... je ne veux pas le perdre... C'est mon meilleur ami... Et...

Les sanglots l'empêchèrent d'aller plus loin dans sa pensée, et Itachi enfouit son visage larmoyant dans le ventre de son petit frère, hoquetant de plus belle. L'étreinte de son cadet se referma plus fermement autour de lui et Sasuke chuchota :

- Ça va aller... ça va aller. Il est encore là, et il sera encore là durant de longues années. Ça va aller.

Itachi savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas vrai, mais cela lui faisait tant de bien d'entendre juste ce qu'il avait envie d'entendre. Il s'abandonna dans la tendresse fraternelle que Sasuke lui prodigua sans compter. Il finit par s'endormir la tête posée sur les genoux de son cadet, ses bras entourant la taille de celui-ci. Tout en caressant les longs cheveux de son frère, Sasuke se promit d'être là pour lui, pour le soutenir, le réconforter. Après tout, chacun son tour.

FIN.

* * *

Commentaire de l'auteur : 

Voilà le fruit d'une heure de travail. J'espère que cela vous plaira. Toutes les reviews de personnes n'ayant pas de profil sur ce site auront un réponse sur mon profil.

Merci à Loute pour les corrections !


End file.
